1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle rack for a pickup truck and more particularly pertains to securing bicycles in a fixed position in a bed of a pickup truck for transport from one location to another with a bicycle rack for a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding bicycles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,139 to Bowman discloses a removable vehicle mounted cycle carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,458 to Burke et al. discloses a utility rack for pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,890 to Perry discloses a bicycle rack for use in pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,504 to Hannes et al. discloses a bicycle rack for pick-up trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,564 to Romero discloses a bicycle holder for pickup trucks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bicycle rack for a pickup truck that uses conventional bicycle parts as components for securing bicycles within a bed of a pickup truck.
In this respect, the bicycle rack for a pickup truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing bicycles in a fixed position in a bed of a pickup truck for transport from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bicycle rack for a pickup truck which can be used for securing bicycles in a fixed position in a bed of a pickup truck for transport from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.